Dos Amores Un Deseo
by Lupita Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan es una chica de 17 años, no es la típica chica a la que le gusta salir con sus amigas, ir de compras o la que le guste un chico, es la chica a la que le gusta leer y escuchar música. Pero su vida tendrá un gran cambio, al enfrentarse a algunos problemas.
1. Chapter 1

DOS AMORES UN DESEO

Bella Swan es una chica de 17 años, no es la típica chica a la que le gusta salir con sus amigas, ir de compras o la que le guste un chico, es la chica a la que le gusta leer y escuchar música. Pero su vida tendrá un gran cambio al enfrentar un problema familiar con su padre; y al sentir por primera vez el amor de dos personas que son totalmente diferentes a lo que ella pensaba Edward y Jacob… pero a quien de las dos personas elegirá.


	2. Chapter 2 Todo Saldrá Bien

**Capítulo 1 Todo saldrá bien**

Bella está en su gran habitación leyendo su libro favorito Orgullo y Prejuicio, cuando su padre Charlie Swan y su madre Renée Dwyer entraron para darle una mala noticia.

Bella hija tenemos que hablar- dijo Renée a su hija

Si mamá dime

Hija tenemos un problema con la empresa- dijo su padre- mira hija la empresa empieza a estar en banca rota, así que tenemos que vender algunas cosas como la casa y los autos.

No te preocupes papá, todo va a estar bien- dijo Bella- si tienes que hacer eso no importa sobreviviremos con lo que nos puedas dar, verdad mama

No hija tú te tiene que ir con tu tío Aro- dijo su madre al borde de las lágrimas.

No mama, papa, yo no quiero irme con el tío Aro, no quiero ir a Forks- dijo Bella muy triste- me quiero quedar con ustedes para enfrentar lo que venga, los quiero y no los quiero dejar.

Bella todo esta listo-dijo Charlie un poco triste- tienes que partir a Forks mañana por la tarde, tu tío te va a estar esperando en el aeropuerto.

Bella solo asintió y decidió que era mejor hacerle caso a sus padres; así no provocaría más problemas para hacer sufrir a sus padres.

Para Bella ellos son lo más importante, ella siempre ha sido y será la persona más comprensiva y cariñosa con los seres más queridos que ella tiene.

A la mañana siguiente Bella fue a su escuela en Washington a darse de baja ya que ese mismo viernes por la tarde partiría a su nuevo destino.

Se despidió de su mejor amigo Jacob Black con el pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo si no estaba leyendo o escuchando música.

Jacob me tengo que ir- le dijo Bella muy triste- no es mi decisión Jake, mi padre tiene problemas muy fuertes con la empresa y si no me voy las cosas empeoraran

Bells no te vayas todo se arreglara, tú te puedes poner a trabajar los puedes ayudar económicamente, yo los puedo ayudar mi padre no les negara la ayuda, pero quédate.

No Jacob me voy, solo vine a despedirme si no quieres no me acompañes al aeropuerto, te aseguro que pronto nos volveremos a ver y a seguir siendo amigos. Te quiero Jake.

Yo también Bella y tú lo sabes…

Adiós Jake…

Por la tarde ya estaba todo listo para ir al aeropuerto. Los padres de Bella la acompañaron hasta subirse al avión, y su mejor amigo nuca llego a despedirla, ella se fue muy triste pero tiene la fe de que en Forks le va a ir muy bien.


	3. Chapter 3 El Primer Dia

**Capítulo 2 El primer día.**

Era sábado cuando Bella llego por la mañana a Forks, donde su tío Aro y su prima Jane la esperaban en el aeropuerto.

Jane y Bella no tienen una buena relación ya que Jane es un poco arrogante y desde pequeña hizo que Bella se sintiera un poco mal por su físico, pero Bella solo ignoraba a su prima Jane. Bella espera que en este tiempo que van a estar juntas se puedan soportar una a la otra.

Bella hija, que bueno que llegaste ¿cómo has estado? –dijo Aro muy feliz a su sobrina-

Hola tío Aro, estoy bien gracias ¿y tú como estas?- saludo Bella a su tío con una gran sonrisa-

Muy bien Bella…-

Hola Jane que tal como estas- dijo Bella mirando fijamente a Jane

Hola Bella, estoy bien- dijo Jane con una media sonrisa y una mirada que casi mata-

Bueno niñas es tiempo de ir a casa, vamos Bella para que descanses de un largo viaje- dijo Aro ayudando a Bella con sus maletas.

El trayecto del aeropuerto a la casa de Aro fue un poco incómodo, pues Bella se sentía un poco extraña en el lugar, extrañaba mucho a sus padres y a su mejor amigo Jake.

Llegaron a casa de su tío ella no conocía su casa ya que la última vez que vio a su tío vivía en Nueva York donde pasaron la última Navidad en familia.

La casa de Aro era muy grande, de dos pisos, tenía una gran sala de estar, una cocina muy hermosa, en la parte de atrás había un jardín que le encanto mucho Bella, y en el estudio había lo que más amaba Bella una gran biblioteca, en la parte de arriba había muchas habitaciones, seis habitaciones en total, la casa de Aro era muy grande y espaciosa.

La habitación de Bella se encontraba enfrente de la habitación de Jane, así que las tenían que aprender a llevarse bien por el bien de las dos aunque Bella siempre la ignoraba.

Por la tarde Bella termino de desempacar sus cosas en su habitación nueva y trato de darle un toque que la hiciera sentirse como en casa. Su tío llamo a la puerta y Bella le permitió el paso.

Bella ¿cómo te sientes de vivir aquí?

La verdad tío no me siento bien, extraño mucho a mis papás…

Lo se cariño pero la empresa se repondrá y volverás a estar con ellos muy pronto-le dijo Aro abrazando a su sobrina- ya no estés triste veras que aquí tendrás buenas cosas mientras dure.

Lo se gracias tío no sé qué haría sin tu apoyo.

Sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo y Jane aunque tiene su carácter pero ella te quiere.

Bella solo asintió y dudo sobre lo de Jane pero sabe que muy en el fondo es verdad Jane la quiere, su Tío la dejo descansar yéndose a ver lo de la cena.

Durante la cena Bella quiso platicar con su prima pero ella no se dejó así que lo dejo por la paz y siguió con su cena, termino de cenar y se despidió de su tío porque ya se iba a dormir ya que al día siguiente iba a recorrer un poco la zona de Forks. Y asi Bella pudo pasar su primer día en Forks.


	4. Chapter 4 Conociendo Forks

**Capítulo 3 Conociendo Forks**

Domingo por la mañana y Bella no se quería levantar, porque por la noche se sentía muy sola y se puso a llorar, pero ella se prometió que ya no lloraría porque su actitud no ayudaría mucho a su familia.

Bella se paró de su cama se metió a dar un baño y busco su ropa mas cómoda para salir, encontró unos jeans, su blusa verde y sus converse. Bajo a desayunar con su tío y su prima.

Tío voy a salir a conocer un poco los alrededores-dijo Bella ya un poco más tranquila-

Claro Bella, pero ¿no sería mejor que te acompañe Jane?- dijo Aro mirando muy fijo a su hija- Jane conoce más el lugar, tú en cambio acabas de llegar, no quiero que te pase nada-

Si Jane me quiere acompañar por mí no hay problema-aunque por dentro Bella no quería que su prima la acompañara- estaría bien

Jane…-dijo Aro- mirándola fijamente

Papá… no quiero ir Bella y yo no congeniamos bien, pero está bien la llevare a conocer Forks…-Jane dijo cada palabra con un tono de malicia-

Gracias Jane- dijo Aro- sonriendo.

Terminaron de desayunar, Bella ya estaba lista por salir con su prima a conocer los alrededores.

Bueno Bellita…a dónde quieres ir- dijo Jane con un tono burlón.-

Jane sé que no te caigo bien y de verdad que trato de sobrellevarte, pero con tu actitud no puedo- dijo Bella muy decidida- así que si no me quieres acompañar no lo hagas se cuidarme sola, y me harías muy feliz si me dejas en paz.- Jane se quedó como tonta mirando

Jajaja… vaya Bellita al fin sacas las garras, tan inocente que te ves, pero bueno a mí me da igual lo que tú digas-dijo Jane- y si, no quiero acompañarte me voy tengo una cita. Y con tu ayuda me voy, saldré con Alec mi novio, no le digas a mi padre o si no me la pagaras, adiós Bella-

Bella se sentía muy impotente por dejarse de su prima, pero al parecer ellas nunca se llevaran bien por ninguna razón.

Bella empezó su camino por Forks, ella decidió que sería buena idea recorrer un poco el bosque quería un poco de emoción y se adentró entre las penumbras del bosque de Forks, encontró un lindo prado el cual le gusto demasiado y decidió que si permanecía más tiempo en Forks de lo requerido, permanecería mucho tiempo leyendo en paz en ese prado.

Al llegar a la casa Bella se dio cuenta de que Jane todavía no había llegado así que aunque su prima la hubiera amenazado ella le diría a su tío donde se encontraba Jane. De ahora en adelante Bella ya no quería ser la misma cambiaria algunas actitudes de ella.


	5. Chapter 5 Primer Dia de Clases

**Capítulo 4 Primer día de escuela **

Era lunes y con este se llagaba el primer día de clases para Bella. Faltaban 15 minutos para las 7:00 a.m. y Bella ya estaba lista para su primer día de clases en el Instituto de Forks. Después de la larga noche que tuvo al tener que escuchar los quejidos de Jane porque su padre la regaño. Su prima es un problema al que ella ya no va a soportar; tenía planeado ignorarla o aunque ella no era mala con ella iba a cambiar si Jane la molestaba ella también a su manera pero lo haría.

Aro decidió llevar a Bella a su primer día en el Instituto junto con Jane. A Jane solo le faltaba un semestre para salir mientras q a Bella le faltaba un año, así que no soportaría por mucho tiempo a Jane.

Bella fue a pedir su horario para saber que clase tenía en la primera hora y la clase que más le gustaba Lectura, la hora paso muy rápido y su siguiente clase era Biología al llegar a su salón vio que estaba una compañera que también estaba en Lectura ella recordó que se llama Ángela y la saludo.

Hola Ángela ¿verdad?...

¡Hola!, si soy Ángela tú eres Isabella ¿verdad?

Si pero solo dime Bella me gusta más que Isabella.

Bueno Bella, ¿eres nueva aquí verdad?

Umm…si acabo de llegar, vivo con mi tío Aro.

Oh! Ósea que ¿tú eres prima de Jane?

Sip por desgracia sí, pero no creas que yo soy como ella, no soy tan mala, si tengo mi carácter pero no soy mala bueno solo con ella.

Jajajaja te entiendo ¿Quién soportaría a Jane?

Si creme nadie.

En ese momento entro el maestro de Biología pero Bella por estar riendo y platicando con Ángela no se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba con una muy intensa mirada pero al voltear no pudo ver quien la observaba así que así se sintió durante la hora que duró la clase de Biología.

Ángela invito a Bella a la cafetería y las dos se fueron juntas.

Bella mira te presento a mis amigos.

Hola- dijeron todos.

Hola-dijo Bella un poco tímida.

Mira-dijo Ángela-ella es Jessica, ella es Leah, él es Seth ellos dos son hermanos, y ellos son Mike y Eric.

Hola tú eres la chica nueva-saludo Jessica un poco altanera.

Si soy yo-dijo Bella un poco feliz-

Bueno pues bienvenida-dijo Mike un poco asombrado y fascinado. Bella solo sonrió.

Gracias.

Entre platicas y risas pasaron el almuerzo, pero Bella no dejaba de sentirse observada y eso no le gustaba se sentía muy incómoda.

En la siguiente clase que es de Historia Bella estaba más cómoda porque le tocaba con Leah, Ángela y Jessica, con ellas estuvo platicando antes de que entrara el profesor.

Bueno Bella ¿tienes novio?-pregunto Jessica muy intrigada-.

Umm… no Jessica-.

Aah yo pensé que si tenías novio- insistió Jessica.

No por ahora estoy bien-

Ahí Jessi deja de molestar a Bella- dijo Leah- discúlpala es un poco chismosa-.

No soy chismosa- dijo Jessica enojada por lo que su amiga había dicho y mejor se fue-

Claro que si es chismosa pero ella no lo quiere aceptar dijo Ángela-

Ok tratare de no decirle muchas cosas- dijo Bella

Si sería lo mejor a veces se pasa aunque es mi amiga pero ten cuidado-dijo Leah.

Empezó la clase y gracias al cielo era la última clase en la cual no se sentía tan observada como en las demás clases, termino su clase y decidió ir al estacionamiento para esperar a su tío y Jane que no había visto en ningún cambio clase, pero le dio igual solo quería llegar a casa y hablar con sus padres e ir a el prado que encontró.


	6. Chapter 6 La Chica Nueva

**Capítulo 5 La Chica Nueva**

_Edward_

Lunes eso significa otro día más de escuela, así que Alice ya estaba tocando la puerta de mi habitación.

Edward ¡ya levántate! Se nos va a hacer tarde para ir a la escuela- dijo Alice.

¡Ya voy Alice!- dijo un poco molesto Edward.

Vamos Edward no te enojes-dijo Alice- Mama nos espera con el desayuno.

Ok, ok ahí voy-.

Edward bajo después de darse un baño, desayuno con su familia, Esme es su madre muy cariñosa y amable, Carlisle su padre que es un gran empresario que a pesar de ser empresario siempre le gustó mucho la medicina, Emmett es su hermano mayor que es un poco introvertido y Alice su hermana pequeña que es como un duende a la que no le importa gastar mucho dinero con tal de tener las cosas más lindas. Esta es su familia y es una de las familias más ricas de Forks.

Buenos días familia- dijo Edward.

Oh! Ya despertó el bello durmiente- dijo Emmett con risas.

Cállate Emmett- dijo Edward

Ya no pelen…-dijo Esme- Buenos días cariño, ¿cómo amaneciste?

Buenos días hijo-dijo Carlisle

Bien mamá gracias.

Bueno que tienen planeado para hoy-pregunto Esme-.

Umm yo voy a ir con Rose a comprar zapatos-dijo Alice.

Yo voy a ir con Jasper a comprar unos boletos para béisbol- dijo Emmett.

Y tu Edward ¿qué vas a hacer hijo?- pregunto Carlisle.

Pues yo voy a salir con Tanya, como ayer no la vi, pues está enojada…

Ahí hermanito pues perdóname por lo que te voy a decir…-dijo Alice- pero tu noviecita no me cae es muy, no se interesada, chocosa y arrogante.

Alice…-dijo Edward- eso no es cierto Tanya no es así…

Así y entonces según tú ¿cómo es?

Es que tú no la sabes tratar, tú nunca te llevaste con ella.

Bueno ya se les va a hacer tarde, por estar peleando- dijo Esme- ya váyanse que se les va a hacer tarde.

Ya todos se fueron a la escuela, Esme se había ido a su trabajo como diseñadora de interiores y Carlisle se había ido al hospital.

En el instituto Emmett ya estaba en su último año junto con Rosalie y Jasper que son hermanos, Rosalie es novia de Emmett y Jasper es novio de Alice que ella se encuentra en el mismo grado que Edward.

Edward había escuchado que había una nueva alumna en el instituto ya que todos hablaban de eso.

La primera hora tenía inglés y en esa clase se encontraba su novia Tanya con ella no tenía nada más que dos clases juntas y solo la vería en el almuerzo y en la hora de salida. Los dos estaban un poco distraídos en clase de inglés estaban hablando.

Edward-susurro Tanya.

Dime.

¿Por qué no me fuiste a ver ayer?

Ahora no Tanya, estamos en clase.

Ahora no, ayer no me fuiste a ver, ¿qué te crees?

Algún problema señorita- dijo el profesor.

No ninguno dijo Tanya-. Y Edward la ignoro durante todo lo que faltaba de la clase.

Al cambio de clase, él tenía Biología, Tanya lo detuvo pero el solo la dejo sola, no quería pelear.

Ya en Biología se sorprendió porque en su clase estaba la chica nueva estaba platicando con Ángela, y Edward no podía dejar de verla, su sonrisa lo tenía embobado y cada movimiento que hacia todo, miraba toda sus facciones lo que más le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos cuando volteo y vi esos ojos color chocolate el sintió algo que no pudo explicar pero no dejaba de mirarla, hasta él creía que no estaba bien verla.

Durante el almuerzo se sentó con sus hermanos ya que por ahora no quería saber de Tanya ni siquiera la echaba de menos, ellos se sentaron en la mesa de siempre junto a una ventana y desde ahí podía observar bien a Bella supo que así se llamaba y le encanto su nombre. Alice se dio cuenta de que observaba a Bella y le pregunto.

Edward ¿a quién tanto miras?

A nadie- dijo espantado Edward.

Si miras a alguien a quien será…

Nadie ya te dije.

Si como no, crees que no me he dado cuenta de que miras a Bella.

¿Yo?... yo no, no estas mal.

Edward mira a Bella-Bromeo Emmett- la chica nueva ¿no?

Si a ella-dijo Alice.

Pues si es linda y se ve que es buena persona-dijo Rose emocionada- si Edward se enamora de Bella estaría tan feliz.

Yo no me voy a enamorar de Bella ni la conozco, además yo quiero mucho a Tanya.

Si la quisieras sabrías donde está ahora no crees- dijo Jasper.

Eso si- dijo Emmett.

Termino el almuerzo y todos volvieron a sus últimas clases del día, para la desgracia de Edward no le toco otra vez con Bella así que se sentía un poco ansioso por salir i volver a verla, termino la clase y se fue a buscar a Tanya por no dejar pero no la encontró adentro del instituto, decidió ir a el estacionamiento donde lo esperaban sus hermanos y ahí estaba Tanya.

Hola- dijeron todos cuando Edward se acercó.

Hola- los saludos.

Bueno hermano te dejamos tenemos que hacer las cosas que teníamos planeado-dijo Emmett.

Me compran mi boleto- les dijo Edward a Jasper y Emmett.

Jum… pues ya que-dijo Jasper y se fue.

Tanya tenemos que hablar-dijo Edward.

Si lo se amor perdóname yo…-

No Tanya es que tu actitud es un poco… caprichosa.

Yo no soy caprichosa es que tú ya no me haces caso como antes.

Edward se distrajo un momento porque vio a Bella en el estacionamiento esperando a alguien hasta que vio a Jane que es gran amiga de Tanya y se sorprendió pero no dijo nada solo vio que se fueron juntas.

¡EDWARD!- grito Tanya

¡QUE¡- le grito Edward.

¡nada solo que no me pones atención!

Sabes que Tanya luego hablamos, adiós.

Edward por segunda vez o tercera ignoro a Tanya y decidió ir a averiguar quién es en verdad Bella la chica que lo hace un tonto.


	7. Capítulo 7 Capitulo 6 Obsrvada

**Capítulo 6 Observada**

_Bella_

Llegue a casa con mi tío Aro y Jane, cuando nos llamaron al comedor mi tío Aro me dijo que por la mañana recibí una llamada de un joven que se llamaba Jacob la cual me hizo pensar que no le hable al llegar a Forks. Durante la comida Jane se veía muy enojada con Aro porque le prohibió muchas cosas entre esas el salir con su "amiga" Tanya no la concia pero ella sabía que Jane nunca saldría con Tanya si no con Alec, asi que como Jane no saldría la tendría que soportar.

Termine me puedo retirar-dijo Bella.

Espera Bella ¿quiero saber si ya hablaste con tus papás?- dijo Aro.

Umm… no tío, solo hable con ellos el día que llegue.

Bueno Bella tienes que hablar con ellos. También quiero saber cómo están.

Si tío hablare con ellos cuando llegue.

¿Cuándo llegues?- pregunto Aro sorprendido.

A sí, es que ¿quería saber si me dabas permiso para salir a los alrededores?

Claro Bella solo cuídate mucho y no tardes.

Gra…- Bella no había terminado de decir gracias cuando Jane ya estaba gritando-.

¡¿PORQUE A ELLA SI LA DEJAS SALIR?!- grito Jane muy furiosa-.

¡Porque ella no es un problema para esta casa!-dijo Aro enojado a su hija.

¡YO NO SOY UN PROBLEMA!

¡Claro que sí! Eres insoportable, caprichosa y berrinchuda y Bella es una niña ejemplar deberías de aprender de ella y cambiar tu actitud, y ya no digas nada, por favor-dijo Aro.

Jane se paró muy enojada de la mesa y casi tira la silla por el coraje.

Y Bella pensó: ¡JA! Toma esa primita, me comporto mejor que tú, eres un fracaso Jane, y puso una sonrisa de satisfacción. Bella le dio las gracias a Aro y se fue a su habitación.

Ya en su habitación decidió hablar con sus padres y con Jacob.

El teléfono sono al tercer timbre y contesto Renée.

¿Hola?-dijo Renée-.

¡Hola, mamá!- dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa-. ¡¿Cómo están?!

¡Bella cariño! -Charlie es Bella- dijo muy feliz Renée-Cariño estas en altavoz, pero ¿cómo estás?, no tienes problemas, todo está bien…

Mamá, déjame hablar, tranquila todo está bien desde la última vez que hablamos, bueno aunque ya saben que con Jane tengo problemas desde pequeñas pero de ahí todo está normal. Les cuento ya estoy en el instituto de Forks, hoy fue mi primer día y ayer salí a conocer los alrededores y encontré un lindo prado, pero como van las cosas en la casa ¿todo ha estado bien?

Bella-dijo Charlie-todo a estado más o menos ya vendimos los carros y algunas acciones de la empresa, pero si todo no se soluciona tendremos que vender la casa e irnos a Forks y con la ayuda de tu tío conseguir una casa, espero que eso no suceda así tu podrías volver, te extrañamos mucho hija.

Ustedes saben que yo los apoyare en todo lo que decidan y si eso soluciona las cosas, pues que así se hagan-dijo Bella un poco triste-.

Bueno Bella, no te pongas triste pronto nos veremos y todo saldrá bien ¿ok?-dijo Renée

Si mamá, bueno los tengo que dejar porque tengo que hablar con Jake también, los dejo cuídense mucho y saben que los amo verdad adiós.

Si cariño cuídate tú también. Y si habla con Jacob porque está muy impaciente, adiós Bella te amamos-. Dijeron sus padres.

Al colgar Bella con sus padres decido llamar a Jacob y saber cómo estaba desde la última vez que se vieron. Al segundo timbre contesto Billy el padre de Jacob.

¿Hola?-dijo Billy-.

Umm… hola Billy, soy Bella ¿Cómo estás? ¿esta Jacob por ahí?

¡Oh!, Bella, bien ¿Cómo estás tú?, bueno, bueno luego platicaremos si ahora te paso a Jake- se oiga muy feliz Billy-.

¡¿Hola, Bella?!- dijo Jake y se notaba una gran sonrisa.

Hola Jake ¿Cómo estás?

Bien, ¿y tu como te va en tu nuevo hogar?

Bien Jake es un poco difícil sin mi familia y sin ti extraño mucho cuando reíamos.

Bella yo también te extraño y sabes que yo siempre te voy a querer más que una amiga…

Jake no… por favor… yo solo quería hablar contigo para que supieras que estoy bien.

Lo sé Bella, perdón que tonto soy… yo solo dije lo que siento…-dijo muy arrepentido -.

Si lo sé, pero tú sabes que yo te quiero como a un hermano y sé que algún día tú vas a encontrar a una mujer que te quiera como tú te lo mereces, yo no sería esa mujer Jake porque yo te quiero como a un hermano.

Bella… cuéntame ¿todo va bien?-Jacob cambio de tema aunque nunca se iba a dar por vencido él quería a Bella como algo más.

Pues ya entre al instituto de Forks, y conocí a unas chicas y me llevo muy bien con ellas aunque una se me hace muy arrogante pero la tratare de soportar.

Jajaja Bells tu si las sabrás tratar, digo a veces tienes tu carácter a ver si no te sacan de quicio y les hagas algo.

No se, la única con la que tengo problema es con Jane se me hace muy insoportable, no le agrado y no me agrada así que si me llega a hacer algo pues también me desquitare.

Wow Bells no te creí tan mala, bueno aunque tienes buenos sentimientos, también tienes tu lado malvado.

Jajaja si Jake sabes que a veces soy mala, pero solo actuare si me hace algo malo mientras no.

Bueno Bella te dejo me tengo que ir los chicos me esperan.

Claro Jake cuídate y cuando quieras llamarme, llama por la tarde ¿ok?, bueno adiós.

Si Bella adiós.

Cuando Bella término de halar con Jacob Bella decidió que era hora de salir al prado, en su mochila metió una manta y el libro para leer.

Tío, ya me voy, luego regreso.

Claro Bella, pero no regreses tan tarde.

Sí, nos vemos.

Al salir Bella se dio cuenta de que había un chico delgado, alto y de ojos color gris con el cabello castaño, que estaba viendo para su casa y cuando la vio salir se le acerco.

Tú debes de ser Isabella ¿cierto?- dijo el chico de los ojos grises.

Ammm…si tu ¿Quién eres?

Yo, soy Alec y soy el novio de tu prima Jane, mucho gusto.

Ah, mucho gusto.-dijo Bella un poco nerviosa.

Me podrías decir ¿porque Jane no puede salir?

Porque mi tío se lo prohibió, con permiso se me hace tarde.

Y a dónde vas-pregunto Alec con una sonrisa.

No te importa con permiso.

Uy Jane me dijo que no te veías con carácter pero veo que se equivocó…-Alec se empezó a reír.

Bella no le respondió y siguió su camino hacia el bosque.

Al llegar al prado Bella extendió la manta y se sentó a leer el libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio, le encantaba el amor prejuicioso que había entre Darcy y Elizabeth.

Y volvió a sentirse observada, como cuando estaba en la escuela pero no pudo ver nada, pensó que ya se estaba volviendo loca.


	8. Chapter 8 Te encontre

**Capítulo 7 Te Encontré**

_Edward_

Pelear con Tanya ya me tenía arto últimamente nada mas eso hacíamos pelear por estupideces, no sé porque la defendía ante mi familia a veces creía que Alice y toda mi familia tenían razón a ella solo le interesa el dinero y la posición de mi familia, al parecer los rumores de que su familia estaba en quiebra es cierta, pero en un pueblo tan pequeño como Forks todo se sabe, pero su familia no lo quería reconocer enfrente de la familia más influyente y prestigiosa de Forks.

Al llegar a su casa, su madre no lo esperaba temprano.

¿Edward que haces aquí tan temprano no ibas a estar con Tanya?

Algo así mamá pero me empezó a reclamar lo de siempre así que decidí que mejor no sería vernos hasta mañana.

Umm, hijo, pues hubieras ido con los chicos a comprar los boletos para el juego.

No, mejor me vine para la casa, sabes creo que tienen razón sobre Tanya a ella solo le importa ella misma, no le importan los demás.

Edward, ¿tú todavía la quieres?

No sé, a veces siento que va a cambiar y a veces se comporta peor de lo que es.

Habla con ella arreglen sus cosas si todavía la quieres, si no busca a alguien a quien en verdad quieras y te valore por lo que tú vales.

¡Gracias mamá!, voy a mi habitación.

Claro te hablo cuando lleguen tus hermanos, para comer.

Cuando Edward entro a su habitación se tiro en la cama boca arriba, con los ojos cerrados y a su mente llego el recuerdo de la chica nueva, se acordó de sus ojos color chocolate. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido con el recuerdo de esos ojos color chocolate.

¡Edward! baja ya llegaron tu hermanos- grito Esme.

Edward bajo un poco adormilado.

¡Hermanote!-grito Emmett- ya tenemos los boletos prepárate para el gran partido.

¿Cómo te fue con Tanya?-pregunto Alice con curiosidad-.

Como quieres que me vaya-dijo Edward- ¡ya no la soporto!

Pues fácil ¡termina con ella!-dijo Rose

¿Cómo si eso fuera tan fácil?, ustedes saben como se pone.

Tú tienes la culpa siempre le cumples sus caprichos-dijo Emmett-.

Lo se, bueno ya cambiemos de tema, veré como arreglar esto.

No te preocupes hermanito, si terminas con Tanya, yo misma te buscare una novia que te valore y te amé- dijo Alice sonriendo y dando brinquitos.

Yo te ayudare-dijo Rose con complicidad.

Edward solo negó porque no sabía qué hacer con la relación conflictiva que lleva con Tanya. En ese momento llego Carlisle del hospital, para comer y pasar un rato con su familia y después iría a la oficina para ver cómo iban sus negocios.

¡Llegue familia!

¡AQUÍ!-todos gritaron.

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?- pregunto Carlisle cuando abrazaba a Esme.

Bien- respondieron todos.

Qué bueno eso me alegra, y me da gusto que estén todos reunidos. ¿se quedan a comer Rosalie, Jasper?

Claro-respondieron los dos.

Bueno pues vamos a la mesa-dijo Esme.

Antes de ir, ¿Edward?

Si, papá.

Tenemos que hablar sobre Tanya.

¡Ahí por Dios! Hoy todo el día no han dejado de recordarme a Tanya, ya estoy harto.-dijo Edward muy molesto.

Lo siento hijo, pero es importante.

No perdóname tú a mi papá, pero ya no quiero oír de ella. –todo el tiempo eh estado pensando en ella-aunque Edward sabía que no que solo pensaba en los hermosos ojos color chocolate.-Pero si dices que es muy importante hablemos.

Sí, pero sería mejor que habláramos después de comer ¿te parece?

Si está bien.

Todos estaban curiosos por saber de qué iban a hablar Edward y Carlisle, pero nadie pregunto nada durante la comida, solo platicaban de cosas que no involucraran a Tanya y su familia.

Al terminar de comer Carlisle y Edward fueron al estudio para que nadie los escuchara.

¿Edward?

Dime papá ¿Qué es lo importante?

Ok, mira, recuerdas los rumores que nos llegaron de que los Denali.

Umm sí creo, son los que según dicen que están en quiebra total ¿no es así?

Si esos, bueno pues lo que pasa en concreto es que Eleazar quiere que cuando termines de estudiar, te cases con Tanya.

¡¿QUE?! No papá, yo… yo no sé si siga enamorado de Tanya, tu vez que peleamos por todo y… y su forma de ser no ¡POR FAVOR NO!

¡Lo se Edward! por eso no estoy de acuerdo con Eleazar, él y Carmen creen que es lo mejor que se unan y así poder salir de sus deudas, pero le dije que no que esa era tu decisión que si tu querías lo harías sin que nadie te lo dijera.

¡Gracias! por entender papá, pero no estoy dispuesto a casarme con Tanya solo por conveniencia, si están así es porque ellos nunca supieron como economizar, y entonces ¿solo nos quieren por nuestro dinero?

Pues eso parece, pero eso sería cosa de comprobarlo, al enterarse de que no quieres casarte con Tanya veremos su gran amistad por nosotros, y si tú quieres seguir con Tanya como tu novia o ya no eso es tu decisión, nadie te va a juzgar por lo que decidas, somos tu familia y te vamos a apoyar.

Gracias papá, pero esto lo tengo que hablar con Tanya y ver si entre nosotros ahí algo, aunque después de esto lo dudo.

Terminaron su plática y Edward salió junto con Carlisle a la sala donde se encontraban ya solamente Esme, Emmett y Alice, porque Jasper y Rosalie tenían que regresar a su casa. Carlisle le conto a la familia lo que en verdad pasaba. Tanto Esme como Emmett y Alice apoyaron a Edward en la decisión que tomara.

Edward decidió salir a pensar muy bien en la decisión que le daría mañana a Tanya y a su familia. Decidió ir al prado que encontró cuando era pequeño al salir con sus hermanos a jugar, al llegar al prado se sorprendió mucho al ver a la persona que estaba allí, para su sorpresa la que se encontraba en el prado era la chica nueva, a la que tanto había admirado durante la escuela. Decidió observarla, ver todos sus movimientos, todo su comportamiento; y en ese momento decidió que era mejor terminar con Tanya y conocer quién era la dueña de esa hermosa mirada que para él era una mirada llena de inocencia y de amor.

En ese momento solo pudo susurrar.- Te encontré.


	9. Chapter 9 Solo Él

**Capítulo 8 Solo Él**

_Bella_

Otro día más a la escuela hoy estaba platicando con Ángela, pero ella tenía clase, y yo tenía una hora libre así que me quede en la cafetería a terminar una tarea que no acabe por quedarme dormida. Al terminar lo que estaba haciendo me di cuenta de que se me hacía tarde para ir a el salón de matemáticas y por las prisas no me di cuenta que choque con una persona, era una chica que tenía unas ficciones de duendecillo y delgada.

¡Oh! lo siento, disculpa, soy una tonta, perdón.- estaba muy apenada por tirar los libros de la chica.

No, no perdóname tu iba tan distraída- explicaba la chica- es que se me hace muy tarde para mi clase, pero no importa dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hola, me llamo Isabella Swan, pero dime Bella, y tu ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hola, mucho gusto yo soy Alice Cullen- Alice le dio la mano a Bella-y dime ¿a qué clase ibas?

A matemáticas y ¿tú?

Igual, ¿en el aula 2?-Alice pregunto un poco emocionada.

Sí, pues creo que nos toca juntas así que vámonos.

Al llegar al aula Alice quiso que me sentara junto a ella como llegamos a punto de que entrara la profesora ya no pudimos platicar más. Cuando termino a clase Alice me dijo que si después de la escuela podía ir con ella de compras y a su casa y yo acepte, apenas una hora de a ver conocido a Alice y siento que la conozco muy bien, después de terminar de platicar y ponernos de acuerdo cada quien se fue a su clase.

Mi última clase es biología donde volví a sentirme observada y cuando voltee pude ver quien era la persona que me observaba, era el hombre más guapo que pude ver él era el dueño de unos hermosos ojos color azul grisesco, con un cabello castaño oscuro, no pude observarlo más porque se dio cuenta de que lo descubrí mirándome aparto la mirada muy rápido y yo sentí que me sonrojaba también porque se cruzaron nuestras miradas y me puse a pensar cómo iba a ser posible que él me esté mirando aunque no me había dado cuenta de que él estaba en mi clase de biología, por los nervios de ser la nueva el primer día de clase que tuve no lo pude ver y estoy segura de que es por él que me siento observada. Termino la clase y yo no pude poner atención a más de la mitad de la clase, termino la clase y era tiempo de ir a buscar a Alice me dijo que la esperara en el estacionamiento así que mientras la esperaba le tenía que avisar a mi tío Aro a donde iba.

¿Tío?

¿Si Bella, para que me hablas, hoy te venias con Jane no es verdad?

Si tío, pero te hablaba para avisarte que hoy voy a ir con una amiga de compras y a su casa, no hay problema verdad.

No claro que no Bella puedes ir.

Gracias tío nos vemos luego adiós.

Cuando termine de hablar con Aro llego Jane con su mejor amiga que creo que se llama Tanya.

Bella vámonos.- dijo Jane.

Yo no voy contigo Jane tengo otras que hacer- Jane me miro con burla.

Tú que cosas puedes hacer mírate cómo eres- se burló de mi- ¡oh! qué mal educada soy Tanya te presento a mi querida y amada prima Isabella.

Jane pero que sencilla es tu prima se ve que no tiene o mas bien no conoce lo que es el estilo pero que aburrida.

Vámonos Tanya nosotras si tenemos que hacer cosas importantes.- las dos brujas porque eso parecen brujas se fueron burlándose de mí, Jane no podía encontrar mejor amiga que Tanya las dos son iguales que desgracia que haya dos personas iguales.

Cuando se terminaron de ir llego Alice y me sorprendí cuando vi que venía con una chica muy hermosa, alta rubia que tiene unos ojos muy hermosos ante ella me sentía muy sencilla como dice Jane aunque no me tiene que afectar lo que ella me diga total yo no soy como ella dice.

Bella que puntual eres.- dijo emocionada Alice.

A veces- respondí.

Bueno no importa a veces yo soy igual o peor eso me dice mi Jasper querido- la sonrisa de Alice era muy grande- Bueno Bella te presento a mi amiga y cuñada Rosalie, ella es la novia de Emmett.

Hola mucho gusto soy Isabella, pero me puedes decir Bella.

Hola Bella mucho gusto, ya te quería conocer pues esta enana no deja de hablar de ti.- Rosalie me cayó muy bien es una chica agradable y muy amable.

Bueno pues ya la conoces y espero que las tres nos llevemos muy bien-Alice irradiaba mucha felicidad.

Bueno eso espero yo también.- dije.

Bueno Rose, Bella vámonos que ese hermoso vestido me espera.

Umm antes de irnos les quiero decir algo- no sabía cómo decirles que no me gusta mucho ir de compras.

Si dinos- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y ese gesto me parecía muy lindo se ve que las dos están muy conectada y ante esto sonreí.

Bueno miren a mi casi no me gusta ir de compras- creo que puse cara muy inocente.

Eso no es problema Bella Rose y yo vamos hacer que te gusten mucho las compras de ahora en adelante.- ante esto solo pude rogar que no fuera tan pesado y no fueran compradoras compulsivas.

Nos fuimos las tres ellas dos muy felices y yo un poco arrepentida, cuando llegamos a la tienda de ropa Alice me hizo como su muñeca Barbie me probaba muchos vestidos y Rose no dejaba de probarme zapatos, las dos me dijeron que lo hacían para que me fuera acostumbrando a las compras y que estaban seguras de que nunca nos separaríamos eso me sorprendió pero yo también lo sentía así. Cuando terminamos las compras que por cierto me hicieron comprarme un lindo vestido color azul y unos zapatos que hacía que combinaran muy bien, les pedí que me acompañaran a na librería porque me quería comprar algunos libros para leer, Alice dijo que era hora de ir a su casa y yo se lo agradecí porque me sentía muy cansada sin duda ellas eran unas fanáticas de las compras.

Bueno llegamos- dijo Alice.- La casa de Alice está muy hermosa se encontraba a las orillas de Forks.

Hay que bueno- dijo Rose emocionada- ahora si podre ver a mi Osito Rose así le decía a Emmett.

Bueno bajemos todo lo que está en el auto y entremos que me muero de hambre.- Alice hizo un puchero un tanto gracioso.- ¡MAMÁ!- grito Alice- ¡ya llegamos!- salió una señora muy joven a recibirnos.

Hola cariño me hubieras dicho que traías visitas para preparar algo mejor.

Oh no te preocupes mamá, mira ella es mi nueva amiga Bella- Alice me abrazo.

Mucho gusto Bella, soy Esme la mama de esta niña loca.- Esme abrazo muy maternalmente a Alice se ve que se quieren mucho, así como yo a mi madre las extraño tanto.

Mucho gusto señora.

Oh no, no me digas señora dime Esme.

Ok Esme.

Rose te veo ansiosa- dijo Esme sonriendo- si buscas a Emmett fue con los chicos por unas cosas que les mande a comprar, dejarlos solos en casa por un rato no fue buena idea.

Umm no importa lo esperare, tengo muchas ganas de verlo.- Rose hizo un puchero igual al de Alice.

Bueno mamá vamos a mi habitación a guardar todo lo que compre.

Claro hija les hablo cuando este la comida y lleguen tus hermanos.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Alice ella se puso a ordenar todo lo que había comprado cuando termino decidimos ver una película y antes de que terminara nos habló Esme para ir a comer.

Cuando bajamos Rose fue directo a ver al que supuse era Emmett porque lo beso.

Osito, que bueno que ya llegaste.- Rose se abalanzo a sus brazos.

Osita, ya vez alterar a Esme no es nada bueno- Emmett volteo a ver a Esme y se empezó reír.- Bueno y ¿quién es ella?

Ella es Bella una nueva amiga de Alice y mía- respondió Rose.

Qué bien, mucho gusto Bella yo soy Emmett- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Y yo le de volví la sonrisa pues se puso a platicar con Rose.

Voltee a la puerta y vi entrar a un chico rubio con ojos color miel y supuse que él era el novio de Alice porque fue a abrazarla y Alice lo recibió con un beso. Pero al voltearme otra vez pude ver que alguien venía entrando y no podía creer quien era, era él, él estaba aquí.


	10. Chapter 10 Sorpresa

**Capítulo 9 Sorpresa**

_Edward_

Cuando llegamos de la escuela con Emmett y Jasper, Esme nos dijo que Alice decidió ir de compras otra vez con Rosalie eso si no era raro de ellas. Fuimos a mi habitación donde puse un poco de música y Jasper y Emmett empezaron a discutir sobre un videojuego a lo cual los ignore y me puse a pensar en que la volví a ver en mi clase de biología y aun no sé cómo se llama pero lo que no me podía sacar de la cabeza es que se dio cuenta de que la miraba y que al notar mi mirada en ella se sonrojo y eso me pareció lo más tierno ver que sonrojaba por una mirada, no me di cuenta que sonreía hasta que sentí un golpe por una almohada en la cabeza.

-¡Tierra llamando a Edward!

-¡Emmett!

-Que estas distraído, ¿se puede saber porque?, no me digas ¿qué es por lo de Tanya?

-No de Tanya no es, no pude hablar con ella hoy y no me importa es oficial voy a terminar con ella mira que hacer que me case con ella que horror.

-¡¿QUE?!- pregunto Jasper con gran sorpresa.

-Pues si su familia está en quiebra y sus padres quieren que me case con ella pero no nunca lo hare-no lo hare porque encontré quien me haga feliz.

-Pues qué bueno que vas a terminar con ella-me felicito Jasper.

-¿y cuando le dirás que ya no son novios?-Emmett estaba intrigado.

-Hablare con ella hoy por la tarde si es posible.

-Bueno me estoy aburriendo, vamos a bajo a jugar un rato.

Bajamos ante la gran idea de Emmett, él y Jasper se pusieron a jugar mientras los observaba, Emmett perdió ante Jasper como tres veces a lo cual se enojó mucho y empezó a aventarle las almohadas, pero al aventarle una Jasper se agacho y paso tirando el florero de Esme ya que era un regalo de la abuela Esme se enojó mucho con los tres aunque yo no tenía nada que ver salí regañado por esos dos.

-Como no se pueden comportar al jugar los tres van a ir a hacer las compras para la cena me entendieron.

-Si mamá, lo que tú digas.- dijimos los tres como niños pequeños y nos fuimos en mi volvo, llegamos al supermercado y compramos lo que estaba en la lista. Primero fuimos a comprar las verduras de eso se encargó Jasper, Emmett se encargó de los ingredientes de la pasta y yo del postre, cuando terminamos de comprar cada cosa Emmett quiso comprar chocolates así que fuimos a el área de dulces cuando llegamos Emmett eligió los chocolates que más les gustan a las chicas, pero cuando iba a agarrar una de las tantas cajas llego una niña y le quería quitar los chocolates a Emmett pero como Emmett a veces piensa como niño se puso a pelear con pequeña.

-Dame esos chocolates niña, yo los agarre primero.

-¡NO! Son míos.

- No niña yo los agarre son míos.

-Ya te dije que no.-

-Y yo te digo que si- en ese momento la niña le quito los chocolates a Emmett y le dio una patada al parecer estuvo muy fuerte por la cara que puso Emmett, en ese momento Jasper y yo no podíamos aguantar las risas, al parecer la niña había ganado solo le quedo agarrar otra caja de chocolates.

De camino a la casa Jasper se encargó de recordar a Emmett lo del súper mercado y el solo bufaba. Cuando llegamos Emmett entro primero mientras que yo estacionaba el auto y Jasper bajaba las cosas.

Escuche que las chicas estaban y escuche una voz que no reconocía, Jasper entro primero que yo y yo iba detrás de él y cuando vi quien era la dueña de esa voz sentí que me paralice.

-Jasper, Edward-dijo Alice- les presento a Bella.

-Hola, mucho gusto soy Isabella pero me pueden decir Bella- así que ese es su nombre Isabella me encanta.

- Mucho gusto Bella soy Jasper.

-Hola Bella soy Edward- al darme la mano se sonrojo un poco y cuando la toque sentí algo que no sentía con Tanya. No quería soltar su mano hasta que Esme nos interrumpió.

-Chicos veo que ya conocieron a Bella- Esme me miro muy emocionada. Todos dijimos que si -bueno hare la cena no hagan travesuras entendieron- Esme volteo a ver a Emmett.

-Bueno cuéntanos de tu vida Bella- le pregunto Jasper, que bueno porque quiero saber más de ella.

-Pues que quieren que les cuente, vivía en Nueva York con mis padres-hubo un tono de melancolía en su voz- pero por problemas con su empresa decidieron que era mejor que viviera con mi Tío Aro…- en ese momento Alice y Rosalie la interrumpieron.

-¡Tu tío es Aro!- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo y los chicos y yo solo rodamos los ojos.

-Si- dijo sorprendida- ¿porque pasa algo con eso?

-No, bueno si, pero tú eres prima de Jane, la culebra esa- Rosalie no sabía qué hacer.

-Si es mi prima, por desgracia lo es- eso me llamo mucho la atención Bella no quería a su prima, bueno quien la iba a querer- a ustedes no les cae bien Jane ¿verdad?

-No, es muy pesada, como es que tú puedes ser su prima- Alice estaba sorprendida-

-Pues no lo sé yo tampoco la quiero es la peor- estaba muy segura de lo que decía.

Yo quería saber más de su vida pero en ese momento Carlisle llego y todos pasamos a comer. Y yo tenía muchas ganar de platicar con ella y encontré la oportunidad Jasper y Alice decidieron ir a pasear y Rosalie y Emmett igual solo quedábamos ella y yo solos.

-Bueno Bella al parecer nos dejaron solos.- Antes de que me respondiera se sonrojo y eso me gustó mucho eso significa que la pongo nerviosa.

-Si al parecer así es- cuando hablaba conmigo apartaba la mirada.

-Y ¿Qué te gusta Bella?

-Que me gusta ¿de qué?

-hacer en tu tiempos libres, no se salir con tu novio, salir a pasear, no sé lo que más te guste- quería saber que más hacia aparte de ir al prado que teníamos en común.

-Pues me gusta mucho leer, escuchar música y ya.

-¿No sales con tu novio?- me mataba por saber si tenía novio o no.

-No tengo novio.- me agrado mucho su respuesta.

-¿Y no dejaste uno en donde vivías?-la note pensativa.

-No ninguno- aparto su mirada de la mía, iba a preguntarme algo pero no me di cuenta cuando llego Tanya. Al parecer ya se conocían las dos por que al verla Tanya la saludo y eso no me gustó nada.

-Isabella…

-Tanya- el tono de Bella al responder era un poco rudo.

-Tanya que quieres- le pregunte.

-Quiero hablar contigo, amor- cuando me dijo amor Bella me miro con sorpresa y su mirada ya no brillaba.

-Vamos Tanya- la jale y se fue quejando hasta que nadie nos oyera.- De que quieres hablar, más bien yo quiero hablar contigo y esto es importante y creo que más importante de lo que tú me tienes que decir.

-Pues dime de que quieres hablar, cariño, de nuestra boda no es así, estas emocionado igual que yo, vamos a hacer muy felices te lo aseguro.- La muy sínica creía que de eso íbamos a hablar.

-No Tanya no va a ver boda, entiendes, sabes tú solo me quieres por la posición de mi familia por mi dinero, yo a ti ya no te quiero.

-¡¿QUE?!- está en shock, no dejaba de gritar.-¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!, YO TE AMO.

-Pero yo a ti ya no, es mejor que terminemos en mejores términos, seamos amigos, por favor entiende.

-No Edward, esto no se va acabar, te voy a dejar pero no vas a hacer feliz sin mi te lo juro.- Tanya se fue muy enojada y alterada, espero que esto no ocasione problemas en mi familia, ya no quiero ser infeliz a su lado.

Cuando llegue a mi casa me di cuenta de que Bella ya no estaba en mi casa así que hable con mi familia por lo que había pasado con Tanya y mi familia me apoyo, por lo que se iba a enfrentar con su familia.


	11. Capitulo 11 Solo Un Sueño

**Los personajes son de ****Stephenie Meyer, la historia me pertenece a mi y algunas ideas a mi mejor amiga. :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 Solo Un Sueño**

* * *

_Isabella_

No podía creer que Edward pudiera ser novio de Tanya esa mujer que es igual de insoportable que Jane, pues claro tenían que ser amigas. Cuando llegue a casa mi tío me esperaba en la sala con Jane.

-Bella, llegas justo para cenar.

-Tío, gracias pero no tengo mucha hambre.-no quería comer estaba deseosa de ir a dormir.

-No, Bella hoy no estuviste casi con nosotros, por favor ven a cenar.

-Está bien.

-Además quiero hablar contigo acerca de tus padres, pero eso será cando terminemos de cenar.- Pasamos a el comedor y yo moría de ganas por saber acerca de lo que iba a hablar conmigo Aro.

-Y dinos primita ¿con quién saliste?, si tú no tienes amigos.

-Jane, no la molestes.-Soportar a Jane era lo que menos quería así que con una sonrisa le respondí.

-Jane, tienes razón no tengo amigos, pero los que llegue a conocer no son ni la mitad de lo que es tu amiga, así que por favor no te metas en mi vida, soy feliz con las personas que conozco.-Jane no respondió porque al parecer se quedó muda solo mirándome al igual que Aro.

Terminamos de cenar en silencio y mi tío me pidió que fuéramos al estudio para hablar.

-Y dime tío, de que quieres hablar.

-Bueno hoy por la mañana recibí una llamada de tu padre, donde me decía que hizo todo lo posible por no vender la casa pero no la pudo salvar y la vendió, tus padres decidieron que era mejor venir a vivirse aquí a Forks y me pidió que le consiguiera una casa para que puedan vivir los tres, claro me dijo que la casa que les consiguiera no fuera tan cara, no pudo salvar mucho y tiene muy poco dinero- a mí no me importaba en qué condiciones podría estar la casa, solo me importaba volver a estar con mis papás- pero tu como tus padres saben que siempre los voy a apoyar en lo que sea, son mi única familia y no los voy a dejar solos nunca.

-Tío lo sabemos y gracias por ayudarnos- solo pude abrazar a Aro y decirle mil veces gracias, él siempre nos apoyaría y eso lo sabíamos en verdad- no sabes ¿cuando llegan mis papás?

-De nada Bella para mí tú eres una hija más. Si tu padre me dijo que a más tardar en una o dos semanas están aquí el me hablara para decirme la fecha exacta y también me dijo que te hablaran.

-De nuevo gracias, bueno tío me puedo retirar, ya no necesitas ¿hablar más conmigo?

-Sí, Bella es sobre Jane y quiero saber algunas cosas.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Es cierto que no te llevas bien con ella, pero me podrías decir porque de un tiempo para acá la siento muy cambiada a veces pienso que es por que llegaste aquí y tú eres muy diferente a ella en casi todo, ¿tú sabes por qué es así no?-Aro tiene un semblante muy preocupado.

-Pues sabes que casi no nos llevamos y que desde que llegue no sé si cambio su forma de ser contigo porque conmigo es indiferente ella no me quiere y no sé porque. Sabes que tiene novio ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Jane tiene novio?, sabes quién es Bella, lo conoces, sabes si por el cambio.

-Se solo como se llama, yo pensé que tu sabias, y no sé si por el cambio; pero tiene una amiga que se ve que no es buena persona para ella, se ve muy mala, su mejor amiga Tanya.

-A ella si la conozco solo de vista no sé cómo sea pero si también desde que se junta con ella ciento que cambio ya no es la niña que era antes-Aro quería llorar al parecer- bueno siento que ella cambio desde que era pequeña y yo contribuí en eso al consentirle todo lo que quería desde la muerte de s madre, ella cambio mucho conmigo.

-¿Enserio tío?, yo no sabía eso- la sorpresa me evadió saber que su madre haba muerto.

-Si fue muy doloroso para Jane, ella estaba presente cuando asesinaron a su madre y quedo muy traumada yo la trate de ayudar consintiéndole todo y mira como acabe yo mismo con su actitud.

-Todavía estas a tiempo para hacerla cambiar, yo no sé si e pueda ayudar porque vez que casi no nos llevamos bien pero cuentas conmigo- pobre Aro está sufriendo mucho- yo tratare de acercarme a ella si me lo permite.

-Gracias Bella, gracias por apoyarme.

Termine de hablar con Aro, ahora estoy terminando de hacer mi tarea, quería descansar pero no he hablado con mis padres y la noticia me tenía muy feliz así que hablare con ellos.

-¿Hola?-respondió mamá.

-¡Hola mamá!, ¿Cómo están?

-Bella, hija, bien cariño ¿cómo estás tú? ¿Tu tío Aro ya hablo contigo?-mamá se sentía más apaga de lo normal no me gusta escucharla así.

-Estoy bien mamá y si mi tío Aro ya hablo conmigo, siento mucho que hayamos perdido la casa.

-Si Bella era nuestro patrimonio pero no importa, vamos a estar juntos otra vez y eso me agrada más.

-Si lo se mamá ¿Cuándo llegan a Forks?

-No lo sabemos bien todavía pero será entre una o dos semanas antes de que acabe el mes.

-Ok pero avísenme cuando para ir por ustedes al aeropuerto ¿sí?

Sí queridos Nosotros ya sabes.

-¿Y papá?

-No esta fue a ver a Billy y a su familia, no quise ir me sentía triste y un poco cansada.

-Oh mamá entonces te dejo descansar, me saludas a papá y cuando puedan háblenme.

-Claro cariño descansa, te quiero.

Colgué y me fui a descansar. Desperté sobre saltada en mi sueño aparecía Edward, los dos estábamos en el prado que encontré el estaba abrazándome y jugando conmigo como si fuéramos algo más que amigos y cuando me beso yo correspondía a su beso, eso me sorprendió, me desperté, ya no podía dormir al recordar lo soñado con Edward solo recordaba que era un sueño, que nunca él y yo estaríamos juntos por que él tiene novia y yo no le interesaría a Edward solamente seremos amigos y eso lo tenía muy claro.

* * *

**Gracias por leer la historia y por seguirla, espero que algun dia me escriban para saber si les gusta o si quieren cambiar algo. .**


	12. Chapter 12 La Salida

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia me pertenece y algunas ideas a mi mejor amiga :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 La Salida**

* * *

_Edward_

La semana paso muy rápido y algunos acontecimientos que en ella pasaron no fueron los mejores aunque el que más me gusto fue el haber conocido oficialmente a Bella y el terminar con Tanya fue mi mejor decisión que he tomado hasta ahora.

Hoy es sábado empieza el fin de semana y hoy es el partido de béisbol pero no sé si quiero ir van a ir los chicos con Alice y Rose pero yo tengo pensado no ir; por ir a ver como se encuentra Bella el no verla nada más que en clase y cruzar una cuantas palabras con ella no me gusta mucho ya que Alice sospecha algo y no quiero que me pregunte tanto yo mismo les diré cuando este seguro de si le intereso a Bella o no aunque en mi interior siento que los dos tenemos una conexión que quiero llevar más allá de una amistad y sé que ella también lo siente.

-Edward ya casi es hora de irnos.- Emmett iba saliendo de la cocina comiendo una manzana.- ya estás listo, o ¿Qué te pasa?

-Emmett no pensaba ir, tengo otra cosa más importante que hacer.-Emmett me miraba convencido, sospechando supongo.- Necesito distraerme de todo lo que paso en la semana.

-Si aja Edward, como si no supiera que desde que viste a Bella cambiaste.-Él sabía todo me conocía.- ¿qué piensas hacer hoy vas a ir a verla o espiarla?

-Emmett, ja claro que no.- No pensaba hablar con ella pensaba que espiarla y saber que le gusta era buena idea.

-Pensabas espiarla hermano, te conozco tu ja era por algo.- Si me conocía.- Si así te quieres acercar a ella no es una buena idea ¿sabes porque?... porque si lo haces así ella va a pensar que eres un psicópata y así ella no te va a querer.

-Si lo pensaba a hacer y no me puse a pensar en lo que me dijiste.- Estaba resignado pero si sería mejor halarle de frente.- Además cuando estoy con ella me siento como un tonto eso no sentí con Tanya, y por favor no digas nada son muy pocos días como para saber si ella me quiere y pudiera ser amor pero quiero intentar.

-Confía en mi Edward no diré nada si tu no quieres, ya se me hace tarde y quede de pasar por Rose allá veremos a Jasper y Alice, nos vemos adiós.

-Gracias Emmett nos vemos.

Emmett se fue y yo me quede pensando es muy pronto para hacer que Bella se fije en mi apenas y somos amigos pero yo la conquistare y espero que acepte.

Ya era lo hora de ir a ver a Bella; llegue a casa de Aro, él era u conocido de mi padre y creo que llevaban algunos negocias así que nos conocía. Toque y abrió el ama de llaves.

-Buenas tardes ¿esta Bella?- Pregunte muy nervioso. Me paso a la sala la ama de llaves y en ese momento entro Aro.- Buenas tardes Aro.

Tarde Edward -Buenas que te trajo aquí.

-Vine a ver a Bella, saber si quiere salir conmigo.- Aro me miro con sorpresa él sabía que yo andaba con Tanya.

-¿No tienes novia Edward?- Sabía que iba a preguntar.

-Eh… si tenía… acabo de terminar con ella.-Aro no pregunto más por Tanya en ese momento entro Bella, se veía muy linda, parecía sorprendida al verme ahí.

- ¡Hola Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno yo los dejo, Edward estás en tu casa.

-Gracias Aro.

Vi a Bella para visitar, espero en ti mente.

-Oh no, no me molesta solo me sorprende que hayas venido.-Estaba nerviosa y eso significaba que mi presencia la ponía nerviosa y eso me agradaba.- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-No te venía a invitar a salir no se a pasear ¿qué te parece, te gustaría? Si no, no te preocupes me iré y ya no te molestare.- No quería molestarla, pero me sorprendió su respuesta.

-Si quiero ir contigo a donde sea.- Tenia una sonrisa tímida y un sonrojo de los que ella solo puede tener.- Solo déjame avisarle a mi tío y voy por mi chaqueta y nos vamos ¿ok?

-Claro aquí te espero.- Se fue y yo tenía na sonrisa de oreja a oreja, haría que esta tarde fuera la mejor para los dos.

Bella llego me puse de pie y nos fuimos; llegamos a un parque y nos sentamos viendo a algunos niños jugando.

-Bella…- No sabía cómo preguntarle sobre ella y su vida.

-¿Sí?

-Me gustaría saber que te gusta hacer en tus tiempos libres, saber de ti de tu vida, no se muchas cosas sabes…

-Edward, porque te interesa saber de mi vida.- Me sorprendió su respuesta.- La verdad me sorprendió el verte en casa de Aro- no llamaba a Aro como su tío cuando él no estaba.- Y el que me invitaras a salir, porque sé que tu novia es Tanya ¿no es cierto?

-Sí, Bella sé que no debí haber llegado a casa de tu tío sin avisarte, pero tenía muchas ganas de verte y te preguntaras porque, porque desde que te vi, no eh podido dejar de pensar en ti, estas presente en mi mente desde que me despierto hasta que me voy a dormir, te has vuelto la persona más importante en mi vida.- Se lo había dicho ella es todo para mi.- Y quisiera que tu respuesta fuera distinta, pero sé que tu no sentirías lo mismo que yo, perdón si mis sentimientos te ofendieron.

-Edward, lo que me has dicho me ha dejado sin palabras no sé qué decirte, solo que yo también desde la primera vez que tú y yo cruzamos una mirada no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.- Su respuesta no la podía creer, estaba nerviosa y yo estaba igual.- Y tampoco has dejado mis pensamientos ni un solo momento. Pero tú tienes novia estas con Tanya y yo no quiero interferir en eso, así que sé que tú y yo solo seremos amigos.

-Gracias Bella porque tu respuesta me ha dado una esperanza para conquistarte y lograr estar contigo. Y si te preocupa Tanya eso hazlo a un lado porque ella y yo ya no somos nada, el primer día que tú y yo hablamos termine con ella, soy libre y quiero estar con alguien que me haga sentir cosas que nunca sentí con ella.-Al escuchar esto Bella alzo la vista del suelo y me miro con un brillo en su mirada.- Y quiero que esa persona seas tú Bella.

-De verdad, yo también quiero lograr algo contigo pero es muy pronto apenas nos conocemos, pero me gustaría que nos conociéramos más y así saber si podremos estar juntos, ¿te parece?

-Claro que si Bella, empecemos poco a poco y ver que decide el destino de los dos.

Pasamos la tarde en el parque, empezó a caer la noche y con esta una leve brisa convencí a Bella de llevarla a cenar y luego a su casa, en el restaurante había un tipo que no me gustaba como miraba a Bella pero lo ignore al parecer Bella no lo noto, terminamos de comer y una linda velada terminamos y la lleve a su casa.

-Bueno ya llegamos Edward es hora de irme.- En ese momento tome la mano de Bella y ella se sorprendió pero no soltó mi agarre.

-Bella gracias por esta tarde me la pase muy bien cosa que antes no hacía y gracias también por corresponder a mis sentimientos hare que esto sea posible.- Dicho esto Bella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Edward también me la pase muy bien y tus sentimiento son igual que los míos, gracias hasta mañana.-Bella se bajó y espere a que entrara para irme a mi casa.

Llegue a casa y ya estaban todos quienes me esperaban con muchas preguntas las cuales evite; ya que se dieron cuenta de la sonrisa que tenía en mi rostro, y con esa sonrisa me fui a descansar. Esperaba verla en mis sueños ya que la vería hasta el lunes.

Ya estaba por irme a dormir cuando tocaron a la puerta de mi habitación.

-¡Pasa! -grite-¡Emmett!

-¿Cómo sabias que era yo?, brujo- me reí ante el comentario de Emmett ya que la siempre es medio bruja es Alice.

-Sabía que lo eras porque no te quedarías con la duda de preguntar cómo me fue con Bella.

-¡Exacto! Venía a ver cómo te fue, ¿y bien?

-Pues ella también siente algo, pero júrame que no le vas a decir nada a Alice es chismosa y no quiero por ahora de su ayuda.- Termine de contarle a Emmett sobre lo que me dijo Bella, nos quedamos hasta tarde hablando de otras cosas hasta que decidimos que ya era hora de ir a dormir si no Esme nos regañaría.

Dormiría con una gran sonrisa.


	13. Chapter 13 Compras Y Una Parrillada

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía y algunas ideas de mi mejor amiga. :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 Compras Y Una Parrillada**

* * *

_Por Bella_

Llegue a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba emocionada no podía creer que Edward sentía lo mismo que yo sentía por él.

-Bella hija- Aro estaba en la sala al parecer esperándome.- ¡qué bueno que llegaste! Te ves muy feliz, eso me alegra.- Se notaba muy sincero.

-Si tío, estoy muy feliz.- sonreí ante los recuerdos de la tarde.

-¿Te gusto salir con el chico Cullen?- Me sentí rara por la pregunta que me hacía Aro, porque con el casi no hablaba de esto.

-Si tío me gustó mucho salir con Edward.

-Me alegra, cambiando de tema, te hablo otra vez ese chico Jacob creo que así se llama ¿no?-Aro me pregunto.

-Si es Jacob, él y yo somos muy amigos desde que éramos niños, lo extraño.- Me puse triste al recordar a mi gran amigo, quería ver a Jacob y contarle acerca de mi amor por Edward, aunque a él le costaba saber que nunca lo fuera a querer de otra manera era feliz al saber que yo lo era.- ¿Pidió que le hablara otra vez o el volvería a marcar?

-Dijo que cuando estuvieras desocupada le devolvieras la llamada. Bueno iré a mi despacho a revisar unos papeles, ¡buenas noches Bella!

-Buenas noches tío.- Cuando vi que Aro se fue a su despacho decidí ir a mi habitación para devolverle la llamada a Jacob.

Llegue a la gran habitación aunque no tan grande como la que tenía en casa de mis padres, me recosté en la cama y descolgué el teléfono para llamar a Jacob marque su número y me respondió al tercer tono.

-¿Diga?-Respondió Billy su padre.

-¡Hola Billy! Soy Bella ¿Esta Jacob por ahí?

-Oh, Bella, si esta aurita te lo paso.- Escuche como le gritaba Billy a Jacob.- ¡Jacob te habla Bella!- Me dio risa al escucharlo.

-¡Bella!-Estaba agitado Jacob al contestar el teléfono-¿Cómo estás?

-Oh, Jake te escuchas agitado, y me encuentro bien ¿y tú?

-Si es que venía corriendo desde a fuera, me alegra que te encuentres bien, yo estoy extrañándote y extrañando todo el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, pero me encuentro bien gracias.- Jacob siempre decía lo que pensaba y eso fue lo que me hizo ser su gran amiga.

-También me da gusto que tu estés bien, me gustaría saber porque me hablaste- dije ansiosa.

-Cierto te tengo una sorpresa, pero antes me podrías decir ¿Por qué siempre que te llamo, no estás en casa?- Su tono de voz era gracioso y sonreí.

-Jacob me gustaría contarte, pero por favor prométeme que me entenderás como siempre lo has hecho, ¿sí?

-Sí, Bella sabes que siempre te voy a entender en lo que sea, tú lo sabes.- Sé que Jacob va a reaccionar mal ante lo que le voy a decir; pero él me va a entender.

-OK, ahí va, Umm me gusta una persona y soy correspondida porque el también me quiere. Sé que tú no quieres escuchar eso, pero no sabía a quién contarle lo feliz que me siento.- Sabia que al contarle esto me arrepentiría y ya sentí la culpa de haberlo hecho.

-Bella, sabes que por mis sentimientos no me gusta escuchar esto, pero si tú eres feliz y él te quiere, yo seré feliz, pero prométeme que si él te llegara a hacer daño yo mismo lo hare pagar ¿ok?- Escuchar cómo se sentía Jacob me hacía sentir un poco relajada; pero sabía que él estaba enojado y no me lo quería demostrar.

-Jacob ¿Estás seguro de que haya la molestia - Pregunta dudosa.

-Bells no te niego que si estoy enojado por no ser la persona de la que estas enamorada, solo tengo que asumir lo que me dices aunque sé que no va a ser muy fácil para mí, pero tratare. Me voy Bella descansa luego hablamos, bye cuídate.

Jacob colgó y ya no me dio tiempo de preguntarle cual era la sorpresa que me tenía. No quería que Jake se enojara conmigo, sé que él va a encontrar a alguien que de verdad lo quiera.

Termine de hablar con Jacob y me acerque al ventanal que estaba en mi cuarto observaba como caían las gotas de lluvia, en Forks siempre llovía, era raro cuando aparecía el sol.

Jane entro a mi cuarto sin avisar así que su voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Bellita…- su tono de voz era un poco chillón y eso me desesperaba.- Me entere que estas saliendo con Edward, ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria Tanya si se entera?

-Jane ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?-No quería discutir con ella.- ¡Vete Jane!

-No me voy hasta que me respondas ¿Qué hacías con Edward?

-¡Nada que te importe! Es mi vida, no la tuya. Así que ya puedes irte.-Le respondí como se debía ella no era quien para meterse en donde no la llaman.

-Está bien Bella como tú quieras, pero veremos cómo reacciona Tanya al saber por quién la cambio Edward; tu solo espera.- No me daba miedo sus amenazas ni ella ni Tanya me van a intimidar, seré mas fuerte que ellas.

-¡Buenas noches Jane!-Fui hasta la puerta para indicarle que saliera, salió bufando del coraje.

No le tome mucho importancia hoy nadie arruinaría mi felicidad, me fui a dar un baño antes de irme a dormir para relajarme un poco; salí envuelta en una toalla, fui a buscar un pijama de manta ya que tenía frio, me vestí, me metí en la cama y no me d cuenta a qué horas me dormí.

Al día siguiente era domingo a la hora del desayuno Aro noto que Jane me mataba con la mirada y le pregunto el porqué.

-¡Jane porque no dejas de mirar mal a Bella!- Aro se notaba un poco molesto por su comportamiento.

-Por nada papi.- Respondió con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Si no es nada como tú dices deja de verla así, ella no te ha hecho nada ¿o sí?- no me importaba lo que Jane contestara nunca le he hecho nada mala hasta ahora.

-Déjala tío no me molesta ella tendrá sus razones para mirarme así.- Conteste.

-¿Segura Bella - Wonder Aro una calma POCO.

-Si no hay problema, ya me voy hasta luego Tío, voy a hacer unas compras que me hacen falta.-Me pare y me fui a la entrada salí y empecé a caminar no quería que me llevaran, quería despejar mi mente. Iba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que un auto m iba siguiendo era un Porsche amarillo y me di cuenta que era Alice.

-¡Bella, sube!- me grito desde la ventana del copiloto.

-¡Alice, ¿cómo sabias que me iría caminando?!

-Bella para que veas, no la verdad a veces me da lo de ser adivina y adivino.- Se empezó a reír por su comentario- ¡Sube ya que se nos hace tarde!

-¿Tarde Para Alice - Pregunta dudosa.

Así que, como Bella, irá de compras en ¿?

-Si Pero iba a Port Angeles.

-¿Caminado? Como crees no.- Alice movía su dedo de un lado a otro diciendo no, no.

-Alice quería despejar mi mente.

-Nada Bella ¡sube!- Me ordeno; esa enana tiene su carácter.

-Está bien vamos.- Respire resignada subiendo al auto de Alice.

-Bueno Bella, ya que accediste a ir, ¿Por qué no vamos a Seattle?- No era mala idea ir a Seattle con Alice a lo mejor me enteraría, más cosas sobre Edward.

-Si Alice vamos será divertido ¿no crees?

-Si muuuuuuuuuyyy divertido.- Dijo sonriendo y entusiasmada.

Llegamos a Seattle a un gran centro comercial; Alice me dijo que solo iríamos por unas pocas cosas que necesitaba y yo sabía que eso o era cierto ella saldría con casi todo el centro comercial así que solo le dije que sí.

Bella, ¿Tu vas a comprar? - Me pregunto Alice.

-Pues unos libros que me hacen falta para la escuela y algo de material también, ¿y tú Alice?

-Pues venía a comprar ropa, zapatos, bolsas, ya sabes lo de siempre, ah y también algo para regalarle a Jasper.- Alice era una compradora compulsiva.- Y también quiero arreglarte a ti cambiar tu look no se algo diferente.

-¡Oh, En, en, en Alicia en el país todo esto en favor - En casi quería cambiar nada IM.

-¿Por qué Bella?, por favor por mi.- Alice hizo un puchero al que no pude resistir, aunque en algunas cosas le diría que no.

-Alice está bien, pero en algunas cosas te voy a decir que no y tienes que respetar mi decisión ¿ok?- Espero que Alice acepte mis condiciones.

-¡Esta bien Bella!- Alice estaba feliz aplaudía dando saltitos por la emoción.- Empecemos por tu ropa ¿ok?

Alice me llevo a una tienda de ropa, ella empezó a escoger que me iba a probar y lo que me quedara me iba a comprar, yo le dije que no fuera mucha ropa esa fue mi primer condición.

-Alice te dije que no mucha ropa, solo dame esto.- le dije señalándole un pantalón negro, una blusa de manga larga color crema y una chaqueta de cuero.- Iré a probármelo mientras tu busca tu ropa.

-Está bien, pero por ahora solo eso, ya veremos en otra tienda.- Yo solo rodé los ojos y entre al probador. Al salir vi que Alice tenía unos janes, una blusa de manga color rojo y una chaqueta de cuero color negro, supuse que era para ella.

-Eso es para ti ¿verdad Alice?- pregunte.

-Si Bella esto es para mí, tú ya tienes uno casi igual.- Me miro así que era lo que yo traía puesto.- y no se te ve nada mal, eso nos llevamos para ti, mientras yo me voy a probar esto.

Mientras Alice se vestía yo me iba a cambia de ropa, cuando ella salió se veía muy hermosa. Salimos de la tienda con unas cuantas bolsas, yo no quería comprar más ropa así que le pedí que solo eso por ahora y ella hizo uno de sus pucheros pero me entendió así que fuimos a un salón de belleza; Alice pidió que me cortaran solo las puntas de mi cabello y que le dieran forma ya que no quería perder mucho lo largo.

Terminamos de arreglarnos ella no pidió mucho así que terminamos rápido, yo a me sentía cansada, ya nada más falta el regalo de Jasper; fuimos a una joyería y a Alice le llamo la atención un reloj así que lo compro de inmediato.

-Alice tengo hambre, ¿vamos a comer?- Moría de hambre espero que Alice también.

-Si yo igual vamos a comer en una cafetería ¿que se te antoja Bella?- En ese momento sonó su celular.

-¡Hola!, Emmett, ¿Qué pasa?- Espero un momento a la respuesta de Emmett.

-¡Claro eso suena genial!- Su sonrisa se expandió demasiado.-Si estoy con Bella.- Espere otro momento por su respuesta. –Claro ahí estaremos.- Y colgó-

-Bella era Emmett y me dijo que en mi casa van a hacer una parrillada, según aunque con este clima no creo, ¿quieres venir?, por favor siiiii.- Alice puso su mejor puchero y yo acepte.

Ibamos a casa de Alice y yo porque me sentía nervioso de nuevo para ver a Edward.

_Por Edward_

Ya estaba todo listo para la parrillada, Emmett me dijo que venía Bella y me sentí muy nervioso y emocionado la quería abrazar, estar con ella pero hoy no sería ese día.

-Estas nervioso verdad Edward.-Me pregunto Emmett, haciendo que Carlisle se diera cuenta.

-¿Por qué estas nervioso Edward?- Me pregunto Carlisle.

-Ammm Porque ... eh ... para nada ... Leer papá.- respondió nervioso Carlisle.

-Cuéntale Edward, es nuestro padre.- Emmett insistió.

-Si no me quiere contar no insistas Emmett.- Respondió Carlisle.

-Está bien papá, te diré porque, es que me gusta Bella y ayer le dije lo que siento por ella y ella también siente lo mismo que yo.- Siempre que hablo de Bella sonrió como tonto y Carlisle se dio cuenta.

-Y se ve que estas muy enamorado hijo, por tu gran sonrisa.- Contesto Carlisle.

En ese momento llegaron las chicas, Alice traía unas cuantas bolsas, supongo que Bella fue con ella de compras. Cuando entro Bella su cabello se veía un poco más corto, se veía muy linda o yo siempre la veía linda y Emmett se me empezó a reír de mí por la actitud que tenía porque la sonrisa no se me quitaba.

-¡Llegamos!- Grito Alice.- ¿No esta Jasper aquí?

-No Alice todavía no llegan.- Respondí.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo estás?-Le pregunte y ella me respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien Edward ¿y tú?-me encantaba cuando se sonrojaba.

-Qué bueno me alegra.- En ese momento llegaron Rosalie y Jasper, así que Emmett y Alice se fueron con sus respectivas parejas, al igual que Carlisle fue a ayudar a Esme; así que nos dejaron solos por un rato.

-Me encanta verte.- Le dije a Bella y ella volvió a sonrojarse.

-A mi igual ansiaba que llegara el lunes para verte, pero agradezco que hoy nos pudimos ver.- Ella respondió un poco tímida.

-¡Edward - Grito Emmett.

-¡¿Qué quieres Emmett?!- conteste.

-¡Ven vamos a empezar la parrillada!- Maldije por lo bajo Emmett no entiende que quería estar con Bella, pero también en ese momento llegaron las chicas y me quitaron a Bella.

-¡Ya voy!- Le respondí un poco enojado.- Nos vemos luego Bella.- Me despedí de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Salimos a hacer lo de la parrillada, mientras que de afuera podía observar a Bella, se veía tan linda sonriendo, que no pude evitar soltar un suspiro.

La tarde paso y no pude hablar mucho con Bella porque a cada uno nos llamaban y cada vez que trataba de hablar con ella, Alice o Rosalie venían por ella y eso me ponía de malas, pero el lunes llegaría y hablaría con ella.

A la hora de irse Bella iba a ser llevada por Jasper y Rosalie así que yo me ofrecí para no desviar tanto a los chicos.

-Al fin puedo hablar contigo.- Le dije a Bella ya en el auto.

-Si yo también quería hablar contigo las chicas no me dejaban y me sentía ansiosa.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- le pregunte quería saber de ella.- ¿te gusto la parrillada? Estuvo divertida no.

-Si me encanto, más el verte, y los chistes de Emmett, fue muy divertido pasar la tarde con ustedes. Creo que me acostumbrare.- Entre platicas de su día y del mío llegamos a su casa yo no me quería separar de ella.

-Llegamos.- le avise.- Espero verte mañana Bella.

-Claro Edward hasta mañana, descansa y mañana quiero pasar todo el día contigo, bye.

Espere a que Bella entrara a su casa y yo me fui a la mía con una gran sonrisa, mañana seria uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

* * *

**¡Hola! : D**

**Gracias por leer y seguir la historia, a los lectores anónimos también gracias. Espero que les guste el capítulo. Y si tarde en escribir es porque ya entre a la escuela y ya no actualizare tan seguido las actualizaciones serán cad semanas depende el tiempo que tenga libre, esto también será para mi otra historia MIS FANTASMAS Y YO.**

**Espero que les guste y sigan mi otra historia. Espero sus REVIEWS, claro si les gusto si no también cualquier crítica no importa.**

**¡Bye! ;)**


End file.
